swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ActiveUnique/Ingame features makes it easy, yet something's missing
Still no research list ingame. Would adding it to the wiki create change? I'm intrigued. Our wikified knowledge of researches as of 10 August 2011. I'll make the article after new database dump files are processed. This should all be a little bit out of date, maybe someone would like to comment how this list could look nicer in the meanwhile. Knife > Dagger > Main-gauche > Mailbreaker Knife > Dagger > Dirk > Long sword / Bandit's dagger / Steel blade / Purse-opener Knife > Dagger > Seeking tip Knife > Throwing knives > Darts > Sling > Boomerang > Fine boomerang / War boomerang Knife > Throwing knives > Darts > Sling > Boomerang > Breeze sling Knife > Throwing knives > Lightning bolts Knife > Throwing knives > Shuriken > Flux shuriken / Circus knives / Short fuses Knife > Throwing knives > Wounding knives Club > Hammer > Steel mace > Soldier's mace > Skull crusher Club > Hammer > Steel mace > Biomace Club > Hammer > Steel mace > Flail Knife > Dagger > Dirk > Purse-opener Ring of dexterity > Warrior's ring > Ring of might > Fire ring Dagger >Dirk > Steel blade > Kris / Sacrificial blade / Circus knives Toy sword > Short sword > Gladius > Slicer > Vorpal sword Knife > Dagger > Main-gauche > Mailbreaker Knife > Throwing knives > Wounding knives Circlet > Noble tiara Toy sword > Short sword > Gladius > Slicer / Orcish bane / Claymore / Long sword Wooden spear > Iron spear > Ranseur > Knight's ranseur > ? > Gungnir Leather helmet > Metal cap > Crushing sledgehammer Leather helmet > Metal cap > Horned helmet > Bone helmet > Bone shield > Spider shield > Mirror shield Leather helmet > Metal cap > Horned helmet > Viking helmet Leather helmet > Metal cap > Gladiator's helmet Leather helmet > Metal cap > Brass helmet > Full helmet > Transmundane full helmet / War mask > Wrathful face Leather helmet > Metal cap > War pike Circlet > Apprentice's hat > Monk hat > Blazing hat > Feathered hat > Cleric's hat > Holy talisman Leather helmet > Metal cap > Gladiator's helmet Warrior's ring > Ring of might / Defender Scholar's Mark Banker's Mark Club > Hammer > Steel mace > Soldier's mace > Skull crusher Toy sword > Short sword > Gladius > Wakizashi > Zhanmadao / Marusame > Kabuto / Samurai's armor Circlet > Apprentice's hat > Monk hat > Blazing hat > Feathered hat > Cleric's Hat Wooden buckler > Copper shield > Heater shield > Heavy shield|''Heavy shield'' ? > Defender (req. Ring of might) Lucky amulet > Elemental pendant > Amulet of life > Pendant of thunder immunity / Frost protector / Pendant of ice immunity Club > Hammer > Steel mace > ? > War priest's mace Club > Hammer > Steel mace > Flail Small bow > Bow > Long bow > Elf bow > Fairy bow / Ebony bow / Double shot > Calamitous bow Mask of fear (medium helmet) Oaken staff > Skeleton staff > Ebony staff > Dark staff / Dread stick / Anti-elements band Sandals > Leather boots > Fur boots > Iron boots > Fine sabaton > (Flying partisan +) Knight's sabatons > Dragoon's sabatons Wooden spear > Iron spear > Flying partisan (+ Knight's sabatons) > Dragoon's sabatons Ring of dexterity > Warrior's ring > Ring of might > Fire ring Category:Blog posts